Tu Voz
by Tei X
Summary: La extrañaba, más de lo nadie pudiera creer, le hacían falta sus contestaciones irónicas a sus conversaciones sin sentido, necesitaba verla, abrazarla… para no sentirse tan vacío. *IchiRuki*


Ciao a tutti! Tiempo sin subir algo... lo cual me recuerda que 'debo' un epílogo... cof cof cof... juro hacerlo.

Pero por el momento, subo esta pequeña viñeta que me nació escribir, está ubicada después del capítulo 423 del manga y ya lo demás son disparates mios hahaha

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite.

_Texto en cursiva es flashback._

**… … * … …**

"**Tu Voz"**

**Viñeta**

**Por Tei**

La cama se encontraba pegada a la pared, en la cual el ojimiel descansaba, con el torso cubierto de una ligera camiseta y un pantalón holgado, y con la espalda recargada en el muro.

Suspiró resignado y cerró sus ojos… se sentía tan solo… ella ya no estaba a su lado, y aunque ya había pasado tiempo considerable desde su partida, aún pensaba en ella y se preguntaba si es que la volvería a ver…

— _¿No te sientes solo? — Le preguntó Keigo una tarde, cuando el tema de Rukia salió a flote sin querer._

—_De ninguna manera— Fue su respuesta seca, sin reflejar ningún sentimiento._

Pero en realidad la extrañaba, más de lo nadie pudiera creer, le hacían falta sus contestaciones irónicas a sus conversaciones sin sentido, necesitaba verla, abrazarla… para no sentirse tan vacío.

Abrió los ojos y por tercera vez de lo que iba la noche buscó su celular y se puso a leer los mensajes que Rukia alguna vez le había mandado, eran parte de los recuerdos que ella le había dejado en el mundo real.

No supo porqué, de repente tuvo esa inquietud, de qué quizá si le llamaba ella contestaría, así que marcó al número de la morena, aguardó a un par de tonos pero la voz perfectamente modulada de la grabación no dejaba dudas sobre sus nulas oportunidades de contactarla.

«Apagado o fuera de cobertura»

— ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? — Se preguntó para sí mismo, mirando la pantalla apagada. Reprochándose por ser tan iluso al creer que ella le respondería, era obvio que no, después de todo, ella ya no estaba más en el mundo real.

Frustrado se levantó del lecho y echó el aparato sobre la cama sin ninguna consideración, lo vio rebotar contra el colchón antes de pasarse las manos por el rostro y caminar hasta el ventanal para mirar a la pálida luna.

Si alguien de sus amistades viera en esos instantes su actitud seguramente no lo creerían, pensarían que estaba actuando, porque siempre se caracterizó por ser reservado, temperamental y arisco… pero cuando se trataba de Rukia, las cosas eran muy diferentes; ella había cambiado su mundo por completo. El tenerle tanto aprecio y necesitarla era inverosímil para muchos, porque él no era así según ellos, pero no sabían nada.

Ellos no sabían que el que se había enamorado había sido él.

Ellos no sabían que el que la necesitaba era él, quizá más de lo que ella le necesitaba.

Ellos no sabían que no estaba actuando, tampoco jugando y mucho menos bromeando, todo lo que sentía era real.

Miró el reloj que colgaba del muró, las 2:00 de la madrugada y no podía dormir de tanto pensar, de tanto extrañar…

—Qué más da… quizá no quiere saber de nada mi ahora o tiene algo más importante— Empezó a resignarse, aunque no pudiese verla, si ella no se había aparecido en ese tiempo a lo mejor era porque estaba ocupada en otras cosas más relevantes.

Volvió a regresar a la cama, tomó el celular y lo dejó en el buró de al lado para después bostezar estirándose, se dejó caer en el colchón, boca arriba, con las manos en la nunca y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, esperando a que Morfeo hiciera su aparición.

Ese momento de silencio y paz se vio interrumpido por el estridente tono de su celular, Ichigo al instante abrió los ojos, se incorporó y apretó la tecla para contestar.

— ¿Bueno? — Dijo en cuestión, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ichigo… —Contestó la voz del otro lado.

Se quedó mudo, sorprendido… esa voz… no podía ser cierto…

— ¡Ichigo, te estoy hablando! ¡¿Estás ahí? — Preguntó un tanto en reclamos la morena.

— Si, ¿Qué sucede? — Respondió al instante.

—Tengo una misión en el mundo real. Quise aprovechar para saludarte, disculpa si llamé muy tarde—

Esa era ella, no había duda… Y fue inevitable que en sus labios se asomara una sonrisa, no podía ocultar su gusto, de repente desaparecía su pesadumbre y todo era diferente.

—No hay problema— Le dijo quedo.

Ella empezó a hablar, contándole como estaban las cosas en la Sociedad de Almas e Ichigo la escuchaba atento.

Nada ni nadie levantaba su ánimo como ella lo hacía, aún escuchando sólo su voz, era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

**… … * … …**

**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.

Se aceptan tomatazos, bombas, flores, amenazas de muerte, piedras, zapatos, botellazos, mentadas de madre etc et

Espero vernos -literal- pronto.


End file.
